


Strangling a Songbird

by suddenly_deer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Powerplay, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_deer/pseuds/suddenly_deer
Summary: Miroslav should have given this business up ages ago, especially now as his age could be seen as a liability, but an assassin he was not. He dealt in secrets, not murder.





	Strangling a Songbird

Miroslav let out a grunt as he was shoved against a grimy wall. The thick musty air of the underground corridors was knocked out of him, and he struggled to keep his grip on the other man’s wrists. He should have given this business up ages ago, especially now as his age could be seen as a liability, but an assassin he was not. He dealt in secrets, not in murder. 

The man with his calloused fingers digging into his shoulders was an assassin. Miro knew very well of the other man’s craft, and worked closely with him for several years now. To say that Miro was intimidated was an understatement, but he only showed his fear briefly as he lessened his grip.

“Blackeye,” Miroslav finally said with a haggard breath, “these accusations are delusional and you know it. Why would I try and help someone blackmail you? It’s ridiculous!”

Blackeye growled and pushed him farther up the wall. It was strange being able to be lifted like this, Miro thought, but his mind quickly snapped back to the assassin.

“I don’t know birdman, how about you sing a little song for me on all the reasons it couldn’t have been you. You’re the only bastard who knows about her.” Blackeye sneered, the trademark completely black eye narrowing alongside his undamaged one.

Miroslav stuttered as he felt Blackeye’s thick hand move to his neck, “E-Estelle is a lovely girl, Blackeye and I wouldn’t do that! You know this! You know this—!”

A thick hand grabbed his neck and he was slammed back against the wall, Blackeye’s snarls ringing in his ears. He then started to feel the rough hand tighten, and Miro’s thinner digits clambered to try and pull him off.

“That guild really knew what they were doing when they marked you with that dead bird, Miro.” Blackeye’s face pressed against his cheek, taking in the sound of his choked off gasps. Unknown to the assassin, his fluttering pulse had more than just fear backing it. 

Miro knew full well Blackeye didn’t suspect him. The allegations were sloppy, unfounded, and rooted in Estelle’s favor, not Miro’s. This was some sort of power play between the two, and as Miroslav’s legs thrashed and kicked he felt a deep heat between them too.

Every second without air was like ecstasy to him, and he was sure Blackeye was getting a kick out of it too based on the close proximity, but just before he could feel a release, the hand pulled away to drop him on his knees.

Miroslav grabbed at his already bruising neck, the sounds of the underground tunnels and the busy streets above them rushing back into his perceptions. He took in a few gulps of air, winching at the way his lungs burned in response.

“Consider this a warning,” Blackeye said, pushing Miro to the side and watching him collapse limply. In a matter of moments the large assassin was gone, with not even the sound of his footsteps clueing Miro into his sudden absence.

Miroslav felt unbelievably hot as he stumbled back up, leaning against the wall that he’d just been choked out against. His normally pristine hair was disheveled, and he was thankful he could try and cover the marks on his neck with the scarf draped around his shoulders. He recomposed himself, but couldn’t ignore the wetness he felt between his legs as he slipped through the dimly lit corridors. These tunnels provided the guild with upmost secrecy in their meetings, and Miro knew every inch of it. He could easily find a secluded area to finish himself off. All he needed was a few moments. He could spare himself the time, couldn’t he?

It took him a few minutes to find a room, now repurposed as a dungeon to house overnight tortures. He shuddered at the efficiency a phrase like that evoked, before settling against a bench. He shucked off his pants, letting them pool at his ankles as a finger dipped between his legs and teased his swollen clit. He never liked admitting how vocal he was, but as he pinched and rubbed the engorged nub he let out a deep whine. 

His other hand went to rub at his neck, eyes fluttering closed as he started to imagine Blackeye’s gaze on him. He let out a gasp as he pressed down into a bruise, bucking his hips into his palm before starting to feel that build of pleasure.

“Oh fuck—!” He moaned breathlessly, pushing a finger into himself and furiously pumping it, grinding along the heel of his palm before a sudden shock of pleasure radiated through him. Miro let out shaky groans, riding out his orgasm before pulling his hand back.

He jumped when he heard the door open, eyes snapping to the intruder as he slapped his hands over his crotch.

“Ah, sorry. Didn’t expect someone would be spending their time here, especially you—“ The unfortunate assassin narrowly missed a bucket tossed at their head before they slammed the door shut. In a few moments Miroslav reopened it, avoiding the assassin’s look as he gave him a red faced glare.

“Tell anyone, and that will be the last thing you say with mouth full of teeth.” Miro muttered, adjusting the scarf pulled tightly around his neck.

“Yes sir, of course sir.”


End file.
